1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arm support stand and a pad for a mouse using such the arm support. In general, when operating something on a table or desk, for instance whendepicting a linear line using a scale, operating a keyboard of such as personal computer or operating a mouse for personnel computer, it is often carried out by floating an elbow from the desk, and since, in such a case, the arm is easily to be fatigued, the elbow is apt to be put on the desk, so that movement of the arm becomes awkward.
The present invention relates to an arm support for helping of the above arm operation and a pad for a mouse using the same.
2. Prior Art
As an example when operating something on the desk by hand, in particular, when operating a mouse for a personal computer, it has been adapted to be carried out by putting a sponge or gum pad on the desk and while resting an arm or floating the arm on the desk. Further, it has been known that, in place of putting an elbow (arm) on the desk, an elbow is put on a stand which can be displaced on the desk in front and behind or left and right and to operate the mouse.
As a conventional art in which a stand is free to move in a plane what is shown in FIG. 18 is known. To this now an explanation is applied, first, a pair of rails 1 is provided, on these rails 1 a pair of displacing rails 2 is movably provided in the A direction and further on these rails 2 a displacing stand 3 is provided movably in the direction B. Thereby, in the combination of displacing directions A of the rails 2 and B of the displacing stand 3, the displacing stand 3 can move free in an arbitrary direction in a plane.
As mentioned above, when an elbow which is the side of the arm to operate a mouse is put on the desk or even when such elbow is floating, a load is on such arm. Then, such displacing stand 3 as shown in FIG. 18 has been considered.
However, in operation of a personal computer when an arm to operate a mouse is put on the displacing stand, the movement of the arm is requested to move not only in parallel but also in a rotary in the plane. Therefore, in case of using this displacing stand 3 for operation of the mouse this conventional displacing stand 3 can not rotate without changing the position on the rails, so that the operation of the mouse becomes difficult, which causes the arm to be tired, and an efficiency of the operation is not increased. In addition, scrubbing between the displacing stand 3 and the arm on the displacing stand 3 to cause the sleeve or the elbow to be stained.
Further, in FIG. 18, in the case where the length of the rails 1 and the displacing rails 3 are made to be approximately even to the one of each side of the displacing stand 3 and the whole is down sized, the displacing area of the displacing stand 3 in the plane becomes narrow which is not practical, and in the case where the length of the rails 1 and the displacing rails 2 is made to be lengthened to the displacing stand 3, thereby to the length from the elbow to the hand to hold the mouse the rails becomes an obstacle to make difficult the mouse moved, to deteriorate the efficiency.
The present invention is to provide an arm putting stand in which, in operating a mouse, the displacing stand does not become an obstacle and possible to be displaced in parallel and rotated to reduce the tiredness and a pad for use a mouse.